User talk:TagAlongPam
Adamrona's infinite block... It goes against your policy, Pam, so I'm now curious. From the couple of lines I can read in the deletion log the blog is just a series of links - either to useless domains or pseudopornografic ones, but not warranting this kind of blocks. MinorStoop 19:41, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :Makes sense. Thanks! :) MinorStoop 19:56, July 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Blocks as short as possible. MinorStoop 04:15, July 4, 2012 (UTC) :::To me, Adamrona needs to be blocked, he or she is even worse then myself and I editing things badly most of the times. I am not even the slightest surprised the Minor as even said something, admins should have seen it happening in the first place. To me what Minor is actually doing is reporting a user that seems like they are a good candidate for being a "troll" and "spammer", which is blocking material, which drives me insane. Plus I also go to minor, when I need advice, she is a good candidate for an admin spot, she'll do this wiki good like charmed, you, Dee, and Lucky does. ::: My Coffin • Message Me, I won't bite • Perhaps it was just implied in your behavior - I remember at least two instances where you started with the shortest block available, then double that, double again and so on, until the misbehavior causing them eased. Having checked a number of other wikis, I liked this a lot better. MinorStoop 16:20, July 4, 2012 (UTC) :Never said you did wrong. :) MinorStoop 19:07, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Perhaps it was not my call... ... but I thought I'd save myself the scroll of 100+ messages before getting to the goodies. :) MinorStoop 08:01, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Admin Hello, Iam Kristen. I wanted to know if you can make me an adminstrator. I will follow my job well, as I am regular on this site and have read all the guidelines. please help. thankyou fot your precious time, (kristenBelkrisrobedforever76 (talk) 13:40, July 4, 2012 (UTC)) Background change Hey, Pam, I was wondering what you think about a background change for this Wiki. As Breaking Dawn - Part 2 is (slowly) approaching, I think a background change would be appropriate. What do you think of this as a new background? Thanks, TeamTaycob 19:23, July 5, 2012 (UTC) : Okay. I'll try with the background first. I'm just really afraid of messing it up. I'll be careful, though, and won't touch the color themes. TeamTaycob 21:25, July 5, 2012 (UTC) ::: I've tried cutting the photo, but the end background photo ends up looking choppy. I see that with the original photo with a tile and fix that there isn't any cutting lines you can see. Could I just keep it that way? TeamTaycob 21:33, July 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Okay. Thanks. I'll change it tomorrow. About to call it a night. TeamTaycob 04:58, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Ah, too much indenting... Sorry, I just logged off at about the time you last messaged me. I thought you meant to veritcally slice it in half, but then I realized that you meant horizontally. I'll see what it looks like right now. TeamTaycob 14:17, July 6, 2012 (UTC) : Okay, I can't with this cut background, Pam. This is driving me nuts. TeamTaycob 14:29, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Comic-Con (Copy-pasting in case you see this one first rather than the original on Hunger Games...) Greetings! You may already know, but Twilight will have a presence Comic-Con this year. Wikia will have a physical presence at the 'Con once again, and we've created this badge: to remind users of this, and provide them with a link to Comic-Con Wiki. There, we will be updating live for the duration of the event with images, info, and exclusives for those users who are unable to be there in person. Would you be willing to allow this badge on the main page here (hopefully at the top of the right column) until the conclusion of the event? Please hit me up on my TALK PAGE and let me know either way so I can add it, or make a note that you've declined affiliation. You're welcome to add it yourself using the code above, but please drop me a note as well so I can track which wikis are participating. Thank you for your time! :) :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy4.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 00:49, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks! :::http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @''' (profile)•(talk)•( ) 05:05, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Children of the Moon Then, what do I do with the "Breaking Dawn" category attached to the page? Many thanks! MinorStoop 00:00, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks - should have checked the categories on the other species by myself... MinorStoop 00:59, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Top ten lists I have been curious for a while on how to use a bot, and perhaps the top ten lists are a chance to learn the game. Two categories are one too many, and I'm unwilling to do the job by hand, so I was thinking whether I could have your approval. How well does one need to know code, and does one have to kowtow staff? Thanks! MinorStoop 18:29, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :OK, I'll contact staff and see what I can glean from them. Thank you. MinorStoop 22:50, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Got word from staff. There's a fairly strict procedure to get bots approved, set up and running - too easy to do mischief otherwise, which someone has to clear up afterwards. Furthermore, judging by the material they redirected me to, it's probably easier/less expensive for us/me to merge the two categories by hand ("Top Ten Lists" has 255 members and "Top 10 Lists" 383). I'm not going to spend the time and effort to learn enough about the topic, create the bot, test it and have it approved. It's too specific a job. MinorStoop 19:21, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :::Ya know - it's a hopeless task, considering that there are at least three different formats, of which at least two seem to assign their own category. It takes somebody better at wikia's basics than we are/I am to do it correctly. I do not know whether a sraff member is willing to pitch in; it certainly is beyond my technical capabilities. MinorStoop 19:32, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "Top 10 Lists" includes lists in the current format (with the diction "Top_10_list:" in their url). "Top Ten Lists" includes lists in an obsolete format (without this diction). There is at least another obsolete format, which does not appear to add automatically a category. MinorStoop 22:29, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Chat mod hi can i please be a chat mod i belive im capable ive also been on everyday and i am responsable yes i do have an account i use my facebook to log on Adopting This Wiki Hey I was thinking since Operation Twilight has not being on here for a long long while, I thought you might adopt this wiki. If Operation Twilight does not come on here then adopt it, all you have to do it request of adoption on community central. Sincerely, EDward_Is_Better_23 My Coffin • Message Me, I won't bite • Kim Perhaps it's a bit of an overkill, but how about protecting the various Kim "Last Name" redirects? MinorStoop 06:28, July 17, 2012 (UTC) :You're welcome. :) MinorStoop 18:32, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Kicked hey your admin teamtaycobsodealwithit kicked me and vampiregurl just cause she thought we were annoying her or something i mean really i dont think thats fair please respond thanks and i even told her sorry yet shestill kicked One comment - Multiple copies I'm only putting what I think. So what if I'm putting down same comment muitiple times? Team Bella~Edward~Cullen!!!1 (talk) 20:04, July 20, 2012 (UTC)Team Bella~Edward~Cullen!!!1 How long will I be blocked for? Team Bella~Edward~Cullen!!!1 (talk) 20:20, July 22, 2012 (UTC)Team Bella~Edward~Cullen!!!1 Edward is Better 23 I know that you like to go light on oversteppers and crossliners, but this time Edward Is Better 23 has gone too far - her warning to Andythewraith was completely unwarranted. I do think she needs some time off the wiki. I'm fairly extremly prejudiced (Cullen'r'Hot, darn!), so I'm forced to rely on you to strike the best balance between effectiveness and fairness. MinorStoop 07:41, July 24, 2012 (UTC) :I've double-checked, and I'm glad I did - EIB was correctly dealing (though somewhat overreacting) with a few categories on Siobhan pages. I'll take back my previous suggestion - on EIB's topic I _am_ extremely prejudiced. MinorStoop 08:10, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Ban request Spam.jpg|please ban these people File:Spam23.jpg|spam please ban them RE: Vacation Gone for a month?! Oh lord... I don't know if I can keep these ruffians in line for that long. They might just rise up against me. Have a good time. :) LuckyTimothy 00:58, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Help... 2 Hi TAP. Okay, I've already told two admins about (Jay;but I'm not sure he'll see it, because he's locked his talk page so I just left him a comment or two, and Dee, but I'm not she has enough time to do it, as she's on vacation.) So, there's that page which was supposed to be a blog. (I discovered it by hitting the "Random page" button). The thing is, that, a year ago the author of it, User:Xx.Trapped.in.Wonderland moved to a main page. I undid her edit, but nothing really happened, and then I moved it to blogs and I renamed it. Then, I tried to undo it, but the system wouldn't let me. Instead it suggested that I created a category listing page. Thisistheoriginal page of it with its comments. I'm really sorry for all the confusion but I had to make sure that an admin saw that, lol. I wouldn't tell you if I were able to do it; I wasn't so I did. Thank you for your time. Nike'sGirl 10:17, September 1, 2012 (UTC) : Thank you very much. I told Dee about it but she couldn't fix it. Thanks! Nike'sGirl 16:10, September 1, 2012 (UTC) ::: ...But I see the 2 comments were lost... Nike'sGirl 16:11, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Twilight book quotes Hi again. :) You know there is quote template, right? So, today I clicked on the "Twilight book quotes" on it but this page appeared. On this page there are quotes not only from the Twilight book but from the other ones as well and they are used in the main page, as you already know. (This page was also redirected from "Twilight quotes"). Isn't it a mistake to have this link on the quotes template instead of an actual "Twilight quotes page"? So, is it correct the way it is or can we create a "Twilight quotes" page with quotes of the Twilight book? --Thanks (I hope I did make sense) Nike'sGirl 15:19, September 2, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks for letting me know. :) Nike'sGirl 15:33, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Welcome back Hey, welcome back. LuckyTimothy 23:16, September 2, 2012 (UTC) : I won't lie... it got a bit dicey at times. Harsh words were hurled towards me and feelings were hurt. LuckyTimothy 04:03, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Reverting rights Hey, Pam. :) Some weeks ago, LuckyTimothy said something about you giving me reverting rights. I've undone lots of useless edits and vandalism lately, so I was wondering if you could give me rollback status. Seriously, I don't mind what your answer will be and/or if you give reverting rights, 'cause I undo edits anyway (i just thought "reverting" edits is faster) and I always try to be neutral about edits and undo the harmful ones. Okay, that's it. Thank you for your time. Nike'sGirl 18:25, September 9, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you very much! :) :My only questions are: # Does reverting someone's edits count as an edit (on article)? # Does it appear on the wiki activity? Because, some hours ago, I reverted an edit by EIB23 on the Denali coven page and it neither appeared on the wiki activity (of course, it did appear on "All wiki activity" just not on the recent wiki activity) nor counted as an edit on article whereas, "undoing" edits counts as an edit on article. I don't mind that it doesn't appear on the wiki activity (I think it's a nice way to prevent vandalism on user pages by the person whose edit you revert) but the fact that it doesn't count as an edit does bother me a little (I won't cry about that, though). :) Nike'sGirl 11:25, September 10, 2012 (UTC) : My fault, it slipped my mind to ask if she could have rollback rights. I figured she had worked hard on this wiki and could help out. But I see you've gone ahead and gave her the rights. :) LuckyTimothy 13:44, September 10, 2012 (UTC) ::: Thanks for your attention. :) ::: But still, in the morning I had 1101 edits on articles (you know, that appears on the edits counting badge --I'm not talkin 'bout my contributions; there it appears). As I told you earlier, I reverted an edit and it didn't count as an edit on article. Now I have 1104 edits on articles (the other three being my edits on filming locations page, Kris&Tay's gallery and Benjamin's gallery). ::: Oh, and I saw your testing on the Irish coven, but I see you undid your edit (which does count as an edit on article) -- not reverted it. Again, thank you. :) Nike'sGirl 22:02, September 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Lol no, I'm not worried about the badges -- I edit anyway, so it's not a problem. Thanks for your help. :) Nike'sGirl 08:26, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Familiarity Yep, it was me. Except, perhaps, for the odd edit/revert now and then, likely as an AU, you'll find me editing extremely little from now on, partly due a change in my circumstances, partly because what little work the wiki requires is best made by CJ (who is notoriously difficult to interact with) and the admins and, lastly, in part because of UltraBountyHunter's attitude practically guarantees that I'd fight with him everyday. Contributing to the wiki, which was what was fun here, has disappeared, and the problems have stayed. Meanwhile, the page Benito's Newborn Army should be lowcapitalized, since it's not a proper name/title to the group. I'm marking the lowcapitalized redirect for deletion, since it is in the way. My best, MinorStoop 06:37, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Fantasy Webring Heya! Have you seen this [[User_blog:Love_and_Lust/Anyone_up_to_this%3F|'''BLOG]]? I really want to add you guys, but I'm not sure if you think enough ppl have responded to be consensus yet. ? Please let me know! :) :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @''' (profile)•(talk)•( ) 03:58, September 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Sure, sure, I was just touching base with you on it to see what you thought, and in case you weren't yet aware. :) :::http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png '''@ (profile)•(talk)•( ) 11:17, September 17, 2012 (UTC) It's been up a while, and all the comments seem positive. What do you think, can I add Twilight to the webring? :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @''' (profile)•(talk)•( ) 19:36, September 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Done, and done. Thank you so much! :) :::http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png '''@ (profile)•(talk)•( ) 23:19, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Wikia Book Club Hi TagAlongPam, Hope you've been well. We were wondering if the Twilight Wiki would be interested in hosting our next book club installment- a reading of Breaking Dawn! In case you're not familiar with the book club, you can read up on it here-- http://www.wikia.com/Entertainment/Book_Club Let me know your thoughts and we can get into more details once we know your level of interest. Thanks so much, Peter 19:28, September 18, 2012 (UTC) The idea would be to announce it on Oct 1st, and do 3 discussions throughout the month; questions and moderating of the live chats will be handled by msyelf or somebody else from wikia, like we did on Harry Potter... does that sound good??? Peter 22:12, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Update to related videos module Hi, I just posted this blog post about the related videos module. I wanted to make sure you saw it. Let me know there if you have any questions. Happy editing, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 23:41, September 19, 2012 (UTC) DBD as a mod. I check the wiki like once a week, to see if everything is still alright. And it came to my attention DBD is a mod now. I know it's not to me to say, but he has had some serious ban; isn't trusted by most members of the community and only has 3 mainspace edits. I think it would be a good idea to consider to demote him and give another user the rights, who do deserve it. Why can't you see? You belong with me (talk) 10:46, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Reverted "vandalism" section Thank you for the concern, but for the better or for the worse, I like to keep the messages I receive on my talk page - you never really know when you may have to refer to them. 11:42, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Thank you; please, consider the possible alternative of dealing with inappropriate warnings. 17:41, September 25, 2012 (UTC) P.S. So much for needing to step down... Slider Change Hi there! Is it alright with you if I used the slider on the main page to link to the Book Club blog that I will be posting? Just let me know which one you're ok with letting go of! Gcheung28 (talk) 21:11, September 28, 2012 (UTC) 80.183.60.102's Editing I have had to revert some of this users edits in which they were Vandals, so I am reporting this user to you. 80.183.60.102's Contributions will show you this.